Pam
by tralalicia
Summary: What if Pam isn't as impassive as she seems when it comes to Eric's relationship with Sookie? Now multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just an idea that has been floating around in my head for a while. It's kind of far-fetched, but I often wonder if Pam gets ever jealous of Sookie. This is my first story, so please be kind. Hope you enjoy!**

Pam loves being a vampire. She has eternal youth and beauty and she is free to do whatever she wants, _whomever_ she wants. She will never have to get married or raise a bunch of brats or get fat. While some vampires resent their makers for turning them, like Bill, Pam adores Eric. He saved her from a monotonous life and gave her a never-ending adventure. Pam thinks she might just be the happiest vampire out there.

Pam and Eric, they love each other. You wouldn't always think it from the way they pick on each other, but it's there. He shows it in the way he orders her around and she shows it with her relentless teasing. She is completely devoted to him in every way, even if it means she has to wear leather and be surrounded by sniveling fangbangers most nights.

Although Pam enjoyed her time away from Eric- she never had to share any of the numerous delectable women she came across with him- she was very pleased when he called her back. She had missed her arrogant, annoying maker terribly. She does get sick of only getting to play with the girls after he's had his way with them, but it's a small price to pay for being back with him again.

When Sookie Stackhouse walked into Fangtasia the first time, Pam was tickled pink (her favorite color). So much more material to tease her master with. She likes Sookie: the telepathic barmaid is quite the firecracker. The things she says are quite amusing (and Eric's reaction to a lot of them is even more so!) and life is never dull with her around. But the more involved Eric becomes with her, the more discontent Pam finds herself becoming. She hates seeing her master become so vulnerable. Sookie is his weakness; Pam has never known Eric to have any weaknesses. It's quite unbecoming of him, letting a human rule his life, no matter how delightful that human can be.

She's wracked with jealousy, such a human emotion. This isn't how it's supposed to be. Pam has been the only woman in Eric's life for centuries. The only important one anyway. She was the only person he ever gave his blood to in all his thousand years on this earth and now, in such a short amount of time, he is bonded to another woman in a way that Pam could never be. She likes Sookie, but she hates her too. Since she came along, Eric's only jobs for her involve protecting Sookie and...protecting Sookie. She's a glorified bodyguard now, and his need for her diminishes more and more each day. Sometimes, she thinks he wouldn't even mind if she was gone. He has a new blonde to love now.

Pam is careful to make her jealousy come across as being attributed to lust through the bond. She does find Sookie mouthwatering, so it isn't too far-fetched. If Eric thinks her jealousy is suspicious at all, he doesn't read much into it. The way he looks at Sookie makes Pam's cold, dead heart ache. She wishes he would look at her like that, but that is not the way their relationship works. The only looks he gives her are ones of mild annoyance and slight affection and she tries her hardest to remain impassive and imperturbable. The time when he lusted after Pam has long since passed; they haven't had sex in decades. She isn't sure why it hurts her so much; she prefers women anyway.

She can't wait for the day that Sookie finally succumbs to the perils of human frailty so that the Pam and Eric show can be back on. Her maker will have need for her again then. Her biggest fear used to be that J. Crew would go out of business and she wouldn't be able to buy her her favorite twin sets anymore. Now, it's that Eric will get his wish and Sookie will let him turn her. If that happens, Pam thinks it will hurt too much. She'll ask to be released.

Despite all this, despite all the rejection and pain, Pam can't decide who she is more jealous of: Sookie, for stealing her master's affections, or Eric for finding meaning in this tedious existence of theirs. Pam thinks she will be alone forever, and that stings more than anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I decided to make this a multi-chaptered fic. I don't know how long it will be, probably not more than a few chapters. Fairly short chapter but the next one will be longer. Enjoy!**

They're sitting in Eric's booth making disgusting cow eyes at each other. He's stroking her hand and she's looking up at him adoringly. Pam keeps feeling intense waves of love through the bond and it's making her sick.

In her annoyance, she swats a fangbanger away a little too hard and he flies into the wall. Oops. Eric shoots her a sharp look and Pam rolls her eyes before stomping off. Really, the mouthbreather deserved it. He _touched_ her.

She's just so angry and she doesn't understand why. Pam doesn't get angry. She gets mildly annoyed, but not angry. She'd have to care about something, anything, to get angry. She hates herself for it. And she hates Sookie and Eric. Especially Eric.

Later, she's in the ladies' room re-applying her crimson lipstick when she makes the decision. It's time.

Pam places one last pair of Manolo Blahniks into her- pink- suitcase and zips it up, just in time. The sun is about to rise; she can feel it in her bones. Everything is in order and she can die for the day in peace. She takes one last look in her closet and nods: she'll send for the rest later. Climbing into her big bed, she closes the light-tight shutters with the remote. She stares up at the ceiling as the dawn claims her. She doesn't know whether to smile or cry. Instead, she settles for just being blank.

Eric isn't at Fangtasia yet. She'd sigh in relief if she had need for air. This will be much easier without him here.

She places the letter on Eric's desk, swiping away a single red tear before it falls. _Think of it like a vacation_, she tells herself. _An extended vacation_. She straightens her sweater and grabs her suitcase, sparing one last glance around her before she steps out into the unknown. He has been her home for so long, she isn't sure where to go to find a new one.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is probably wildly OOC but it's for the sake of the story. Man, I wish I had named this something better but it was supposed to be just a oneshot. Oh well. I'm working on the next chapter now and it should be up in a couple of days. Enjoy! Oh, and if you like it, could you maybe review? It's okay if you just read it though, I really appreciate it.**

When Sookie walks into Fangtasia the next night, it's obvious something is up. All of the employees are running around with wide eyes and their thoughts are racing wildly.

She hears yelling as she heads back to Eric's office and almost collides with a leather-clad waitress as she flees the room. A glass paperweight hits the door and shatters and Sookie flinches. This can't be good.

Eric is sitting at his desk with his head in his hands and he is clutching his hair so hard Sookie is amazed that he doesn't have an enormous bald spot.

"Eric," she says, more than a little frightened. "What's wrong?" He makes a choked sound and a wave of anguish hits her through the bond so hard she nearly falls over.

"Pam is gone," he answers quietly, gripping his hair a little harder. A few flaxen strands fall to his desk and Sookie crosses the room to his side. She gently untangles his hands from his hair and forces him to look at her. His eyes are rimmed red.

"What do you mean Pam's gone? Did someone take her? Shouldn't we be out looking for her?"

Eric shoots up from his seat and throws another paperweight at the wall. "She left. On her own."

Sookie's confused, and doesn't quite understand why Eric is so upset. "Well, hasn't she left before? I'm sure she'll be back."

Eric resumes clutching his hair. "Yes, she has left before. But never like this, without warning. I just don't understand. She left a note, a fucking inote/i." He spits out the last word and then lets out a stream of Swedish that is certain to be ninety percent obscenities.

Sookie sees it, a piece of pink paper, crumpled up on the desk. She smoothes it out and squints to read the smudged, flowery script.

_Eric,_

_I am leaving of my own accord. No one has taken me and I am not in any danger._

_I seem to have grown bored of my life here, especially since I seem to be a glorified bodyguard as of late. You are becoming more and more vulnerable and I'll be damned if I am killed because of your weakness for a human._

_Goodbye for now._

_Pam_

"I wish I knew her motivation. How can I not know?" He's pacing now.

At first Sookie is hurt; she thought Pam liked her, that they were buds! She mulls it over for a moment or two, and suddenly, it all makes sense to her. "She was jealous," she whispers. Eric looks at her sharply.

"Well yes. She does want you, I've felt that from her. It's not uncommon for her to lust after my lovers."

"No. Not jealous of you. Of me," she tells him, shaking her head sadly.

Eric furrows his brow. "That's not right."

"Eric, think about it. Pam loves you more than she loves herself. Well, that might be a stretch, but you're pretty far up on her list. And now I'm taking you away from her."

Eric is silent for a moment and then he howls, a guttural, terrifying sound. Sookie inches backwards a little in fear. She has never seen Eric like this before.

"How can I not have known? I should have felt something!"

"Oh Eric," she says soothingly. "Don't blame yourself."

"I'm her maker!" he screams. "I should know her better than anyone!"

"It-it'll be okay. This will blow over soon and Pam will come back," Sookie says wide-eyed, trying to assure herself more than him. She is so overcome with guilt that she can hardly stand it. This is all her fault.

"That's the thing. I don't think she will come back. I will have to find her. Yes, that's what I will do! I'll find her!" he has a small smile on his face and Sookie can practically see the wheels turning in his head.

"Lover, could you excuse me for a while? I have calls to make." He reaches for the phone but Sookie puts a hand on his arm, stilling him.

"Sweetheart, I think you should give her some time. Let her clear her head." He starts to say something but Sookie continues, "I'm not saying you should wait forever, just a few weeks. Then you can use as much manpower as you want to find her."

Eric slumps back into his chair, defeated. "I suppose that would be alright. She would probably kick my ass if I came after her this soon." He lets out a wry chuckle. Sookie presses a soft kiss to his forehead and then backs out of the room slowly, leaving him alone to grieve.

**I know he could just call to her and command she come back, but that'd be too easy ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't feel like this is a very strong chapter, but I'm fairly satisfied with it. I really need to start making these longer! Thanks so much for reading :)**

Pam has been in California for a couple of months now. She's starting to like it here. The shopping is amazing and the vampires are fairly mellow. Well, as mellow as vampires can be. Plus, there are far less bugs to buzz around her head and muck to ruin her shoes.

She bought a small house right on the beach. It's a lot less traditional than her house in Shreveport, but it feels like a perfect fit. It's weathered and the paint is peeling away in places but she can't bring herself to fix it. It's simple and natural with sparse furniture and an open floor plan. She's fairly isolated and no one bothers her. Of course, that could be due to the hours she keeps, but it's a plus nonetheless.

Almost every night in her new house has been spent lying out on the huge wrap-around deck. Down time is so much more relaxing with the sound of waves crashing against the shore in the background. She slips into it as easily as running a hot knife through butter and only becomes aware again when the barest tinge of pink crosses the horizon.

Tonight, though, she is standing on the beach, the gentle breeze blowing her fair hair around her head. She snorts, if only Eric could see her now. His high-maintenance Pamela with sand between her toes and uncombed hair. Not to mention the ratty sweater she's wearing. Who knew she even owned anything this…tragic. She looks a right mess but she can't bring herself to care. She feels so at ease, so comfortable. Staring out at the moonlight reflected on the dark water, she wishes she could freeze this moment forever and never have to worry about a single thing ever again.

Unfortunately, she will have to go out and find a job fairly soon. She certainly doesn't need the money (no matter how cheesy it may be, Fangtasia turned out to be a lucrative investment), but being alone with her thoughts so much is not good for her. She needs to find something to occupy her both her time and her mind. Besides, a girl can only drink so much True Blood before she risks being bored to death. Heading back inside, she makes up her mind to pound the pavement the next night.

/

Pam takes an appraising glance around the club and is pleased by what she sees. And if the lustful looks she's getting are any indication, the patrons return the sentiment. She smirks and winks at a particularly mouthwatering girl at the bar. It feels good to be wanted.

Club Midnight is classy, to say the least. There are no scantily clad dancers or humans wearing leather capes and fake fangs, thank god. No bewildered tourists wandering around trying to snap pictures. The décor is tasteful and understated, yet flashy in all the right ways. Her favorite part, though, is that they are very selective about how they let in. Anyone unworthy is turned away at the door, vampires included. This isn't a tourist trap, and Pam loves it.

She easily picks out the owner by his distinct air of superiority and saunters over to him. He looks at her over the shoulder of the woman he's speaking to and holds up a single finger indicating to give him a moment. She nods briskly and inspects her nails while she waits.

A few minutes pass and finally, the owner, a rugged vampire with striking green eyes and full lips finishes up his conversation and turns to her. Pam quite likes what she sees when she looks at him.

"I don't believe I've seen you around before," he says, flashing her a rakish grin. His voice is smooth and rich; almost as pleasing to the ears as he is on the eyes.

"Yes," she drawls, "I've just relocated here from Louisiana, and I heard that you were in need of a new hostess."

He looks her up and down appreciatively, his eyes lingering over her form. "Well, I would be wary to hire an unfamiliar vampire, but maybe we could get to know each other better."

A slow, seductive smile spreads across her face. "That would be…amenable."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am apparently incapable of writing a long chapter, but I'm going to try my hardest to make the next one longer! I'm not sure where I'm going with this at all, I'm kind of winging it as I go along hahah. Thank you so much for reading :D**

The glowing digits on the clock read three AM, and Sookie realized that the familiar weight of Eric's arm on her hip was missing. She rolled over to snuggle into him only to find that her bed was empty. With tired eyes, she pulled on her robe and padded out of her room to find him.

He was sitting at the kitchen table staring off into space and his TruBlood sat untouched. Deep sadness was etched on his face.

"Eric," Sookie murmured, resting her head against the doorway. His cerulean eyes flickered to her and he gave her a weak smile. He held his arms out in invitation and she crawled into his lap. "What were you thinking about?" He nuzzled her hair and she nestled closer to his chest.

"I was…feeling," he intoned. Sookie began to trace patterns on his unmoving chest.

"Pam?" He nodded almost imperceptibly. She waited patiently for him to elaborate.

"I didn't feel much of anything for a while. She was calm, blank. Sometimes there would be a flash of loneliness or contentedness, but mostly there was nothing. She is quite active tonight, though."

"Mmm?"

"She went somewhere, I think. She felt quite proud for a while, satisfied, like she was being admired. There was some lust. And now…." He trailed off.

Sookie lifted her head off his chest to look up at him. He was staring at the wall intently, like he was trying to bore a hole in it with his eyes. "And?"

He cleared his throat. "Pleasure. I'm sure you can fill in the blanks." Sookie blushed and tucked her head into his neck. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before standing up, keeping her in his arms as he did so. "Come now, let's go back to bed. It is time for me to give her some privacy anyway."

As they settled back into bed, he seemed lighter, like he had locked everything that was hurting him away in a box in the back of his mind. Sookie wasn't fooled.

/

"Well," Pam remarked while looking for her blouse. "That was different."

"Yeah? How so?" Thomas questioned casually from his place on the bed. He was lying on his side with the sheet draped over his hips, his head propped up on his arm. His amusement at her frantic search for her clothes was evident. A few locks of dark hair fell onto his face framing his jade eyes perfectly. Pam took a moment out of her search to admire the view. Yes, this was quite different.

She spotted her shirt over by the door and flashed a quick, triumphant smile before pulling it over her head. "I haven't slept with a man, let alone a vampire, in quite some time. It was nice, though." When she turned around, he was suddenly right in front of her, sans sheet.

"Nice? Just nice?" Pam started to say something sarcastic but before she could get the words out, his lips crashed down on hers roughly. After a few delicious moments, she extricated herself from his embrace and slid her feet into her pumps.

"As much as I've enjoyed this, I really must be leaving," she declared evenly, straightening her clothes. She began to leave the room but stopped in the doorway and turned back to face him. She smirked seductively at the handsome vampire who was still standing naked in the middle of the room. "Oh, I almost forgot. When do I start work?"

He threw his head back and laughed heartily. Pam raised an eyebrow and waited. "Be here tomorrow at eight." She nodded and stepped out into the hallway.

"And Pam?"

"Yes?"

"I'm looking forward to working with you," he said, giving her a crooked smile. She winked before sauntering off.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys! This took me longer than expected and it was a struggle to write. I knew how I wanted the previous chapters to go and had mostly written them in my head, but this one just wouldn't form. It's finally done though! I don't think there will be many more chapters. I've pretty much decided how I want it to end; it's just a matter of getting there. **

**I am absolutely overwhelmed by the number of hits this story is getting. I was excited by the handful of readers I thought I had, but this is just great. Don't be a stranger, leave me a review if you'd like. I love to hear your feedback, even the negative thoughts. It'll only sting for a bit. It has been a **_**very **_**long time since I have written anything, let alone a story. I'm still trying to find my voice and become more descriptive, so any concrit you can give me is much appreciated. **

**Wow, long note. Thank you so much for reading. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVM or any of the characters associated with it. If I did, True Blood would be going very differently.**

/

"You are basically in charge of hospitality. You are to make sure that everyone is happy and getting what they need, especially the VIPs. Occasionally, someone…unsavory will make it past the door. When that happens, it is up to you to remove them from the premises quickly and quietly."

Pam listened to Thomas's speech attentively, albeit with a bored look on her face. Although the idea of having to constantly smile was rather daunting, this wouldn't be anything she couldn't handle. She was capable of being cheerful when needed.

"This is not a brothel nor a tourist trap," he continued. "We are running a classy establishment where vampires can relax and enjoy themselves away from gawking and camera flashes. Only the most refined vampires and fangbangers are allowed inside. I find that if we are slack with whom we let in, trouble arises much more frequently. I don't like trouble. Keep it as calm as relatively possible. Are we clear?" It was evident that Thomas did not play around when it came to his business due to the no-nonsense tone of his voice, which was in sharp contrast with his usually jovial demeanor. Pam nodded.

"Good. There's just one more thing before I let you get started. Show me a smile." She had to suppress a strong urge to roll her eyes so far up that she would be able to see the inside of her head. Did _everyone _think her only mode was ice queen? She gave him the brightest smile she could muster up (which is to say, bordering on cheesy) and he returned it with a genuine smile of his own, amusement sparkling in his bright green eyes. Pam found herself melting a little inside, shockingly. She was amazed at how much fondness she was beginning to feel for him, among other things. She couldn't quite decide if that was a bad thing or not.

"That's my girl! Now go get 'em. I'll be in my office if you need anything." And in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

/

"All right ladies, why don't you take it outside?" Pam doubted the two bickering girls heard her, but she was sure they got the general idea as she was dragging them by their elbows out of the club. Aside from this little catfight, her first night at Club Midnight had been fairly uneventful. As the hours passed, it became clear to her that this was less of a club and more of a lounge. _Rather like a country club with fangs_, she mused. In fact, the atmosphere was so low-key that it took her a while to realize just how crowded the place was. Every booth was occupied, as were the seats at the bar, and there were plenty of those. Large groups of people were milling around apparently waiting for seats that would probably never be vacant. She and Eric had been too busy exploiting the novelty side of the Great Revelation to consider the other side of it: not all vampires enjoyed being conversation pieces and would pay good money to get away from it for a little while. This place was obviously raking in the big bucks on a nightly basis.

So far, she was enjoying it. Everyone was courteous and respectful, even the most esteemed patrons. There were no drunken brawls or pathetic wannabes sniveling at her feet. She didn't have to "enthrall the vermin" as there was no "vermin" around to speak of! And the best part of it all was that she didn't have to wear costumes that squeaked annoyingly. The club was a breath of fresh air that she welcomed into her life with open arms.

After the last customer left and the doors closed, Pam headed towards the employee area to collect her purse and nearly collided with Thomas as he came out of his office.

"Ah, Pam! Just who I wanted to see." He seemed so delighted that Pam was surprised he wasn't clapping his hands or something. She quirked her lips up in amusement at the sight. "Good work tonight. I can already tell that you are going to fit in very well here," he went on with a blindingly cheerful smile on his face.

"Yes, it was quite pleasant," Pam told him flatly as she ducked into the staff room. He followed, as expected. She marveled at how he managed to act like an annoying puppy and yet still be charming at the same time.

"What do you say to coming back to my place to celebrate a job well done?" His eyebrows were raised and his expression was hopeful. Pam paused, and her thoughts flickered to the buxom redhead who had been quite eager to get better acquainted with her. She shrugged and tossed her purse over her shoulder. There was always tomorrow night.

"Sure, why not," she replied nonchalantly and offered him her arm.

She was definitely going to like it here.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter took me a while because I really had no idea what I wanted to write, aside from the beginning, and even that was iffy. I hope it doesn't disappoint too much. Please review if you have the time, it always makes me smile :) Also, I'd just like to share how much I love the Pam/ Eric relationship on True Blood. I get so fed up with all the Bill and Sookie crap (wow, isn't that awful?) that half the time I just want it to be the Pam and Eric Show hahah. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SVM or any of the characters; I am simply playing with them a bit. **

It's amazing how drastically things can change in such a short amount of time. As the nights go by, Pam's smile becomes less forced and much more believable. It takes a lot more for her to lose her temper than usual and she is more agreeable overall. To put it simply, she is happy. This newfound happiness could be attributed to many things: the fresh California air, how much she loves her beach house, or the fact that she can wear pink whenever she wants. In the back of her mind, though, she knows that it's because of him, because of Thomas.

In the beginning, it was just a way for her to not feel so alone. She would go home with him after work every night to take her mind off of everything, and it worked well enough. He certainly didn't seem to mind. Then, one night as they were basking in the afterglow, they began to talk, only stopping when the faintest hint of pink began to tinge the skyline. It is quite rare to completely trust a vampire that is not your maker, and yet Pam felt so at ease around Thomas. She felt as though she could tell him anything, and she did. She told him about how stifling (and plain _boring_) her human life had been, about her obsession with Dear Abby, and about her life in Shreveport. She told him everything aside from why she left Louisiana. He took note of her silence when he broached the topic the first time and never brought it up again, for which Pam was grateful.

Pam speculates that the reason she finds him so trustworthy is because he cares nothing for vampire politics. He confided to her that his father, a Spanish nobleman, constantly threw words like "duty" and "honor" at him for most of his human life, which he absolutely loathed. He never wanted to be in a position of importance when he was alive, so why should he now? He obeys all of the laws and pays fealty where it is owed, but tries his best to fly under the radar for the most part. He just wants to run his bar and live as carefree as possible. Maneuvers for power are the last thing on his mind. Pam finds this outlook refreshing.

Almost every night is spent the same way: they go to work at the club, sometimes together, go back to his house after closing, have sex, talk, and maybe go for round two (or three or four, depending on how long they talk for). He likes to hold her while they talk, something that she balked at in the beginning. Pam is not a fan of unnecessary affection of any means but Thomas wouldn't take no for an answer. She has grown to rather enjoy it, but that isn't something she would freely admit. She feels safe in his arms, content. She hasn't had this kind of easy companionship in decades. Sure, she and Eric have had companionship, but it certainly hasn't been easy in a very long time. No, this is different. This is simple.

Some nights, like tonight, he goes back to her house with her. They lie together on her deck and listen to the waves crash against the shore. On these nights, they don't talk much, they don't feel the need to. They just sit there quietly, him pressing the occasional kiss to her hair and her nestling deeper into his chest. Pam thinks these nights are some of the best ones of her entire existence.

"You know what I love about the ocean?" Thomas breaks the silence. "It never changes. No matter how old I get or where I am, it's always the same. You know what I mean?" He goes on almost inaudibly over the roar of the ocean. Pam nods against his chest.

Yes, she does know what he means. But sometimes, change can be a good thing.

/

Sookie and Eric were having such a good time at Fangtasia that she almost didn't notice that one of the waitresses was avoiding her like the plague. Almost. When she saw the girl go into the ladies' room, she excused herself and followed her in. Before she had a chance to get away, Sookie grabbed her arm and listened in to her thoughts. It wasn't hard to find what she was looking for. Sookie gritted her teeth and yanked the girl forcefully out of the restroom and dragged her to Eric's booth. He raised an eyebrow, perplexed.

"Tell him," she commanded. Wide-eyed, the waitress swallowed hard. Sookie shook her. "Tell him!"

"M-miss Pam called to-today. She needed s-s-someone to have the rest of her th-things sent to her n-new address," she shut her eyes tight through this admission, shaking with fear.

Eric clenched his jaw. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"She said not to. She said…" she trailed off nervously.

"Yes?" He prompted.

"She said that it was none of your business."

Eric lifted a hand to massage his temples and the girl flinched back. Sookie held her steady. He was quiet for several moments, deep in thought. Finally, "Put the address on my desk. Go." The girl nodded quickly before running off; she definitely didn't need to be told twice.

Sookie slid into the booth across from him. "Eric, are you okay?" He smiled and waved her off.

"I'm fine, lover. Now, what were we talking about?"

The rest of the night went on like nothing ever happened.

**This chapter = fail. I know it probably would have been more believable if Pam got involved with a woman, but I thought that she needed to establish a new, positive relationship with a man for the sake of the story. Probably only one more chapter, and hopefully it will be posted in less time than this one was! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
